


Taking the Blame

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whose fault is it? Both, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **notjustclosets** ficathon round 2. And this makes 3 for the month, officially.

He's distracted by the coordination required to get the rest of his clothes off and doesn't notice right away that Elizabeth has settled on the bed. Wearing sneakers and not wearing a gun holster give her a bit of an advantage in the "getting naked" race. He plants one foot and then the other on the edge of the bed to loosen his bootlaces, tugs the boots and socks off and realizes as he straightens up that she's watching him.

It takes a moment before he can unfreeze, because "Elizabeth naked" tends to put a hitch into his thought processes. She's sitting on the bed, one knee lying folded in front of her and the other leg still on the floor, and staring at him. Her eyes are moving from his dog tags, which are swinging slightly against his chest, down to his fly, where his hand has stopped.

Curious, he undoes the button.

Elizabeth licks her lips.

John smirks at her and then slowly finishes opening his pants. He's hard already but it's worth the wait to have her eyes glued to his hips. When he hooks his thumbs under the waistband and starts to shimmy out of the trousers, she lets out this tiny little gasp. He wouldn't have known if he hadn't been staring at her so closely, hadn't seen the way her chest rises and falls faster than normal.

The BDU pants fall to the floor and he steps out of them. Elizabeth scoots backwards a little, so that she's leaning against the wall, her gorgeous, long legs out in front of her. He sees her palms slide down the tops of her thighs and can't resist rubbing his own hand lightly over the bulge visible in his boxers.

Elizabeth's fingers reverse direction and her nails drag up her thighs towards her belly.

It's his turn to lick his lips, trying not to groan, because he knows exactly how good Elizabeth's fingernails feel on his skin. He's gotten plenty of scratch marks on his back and shoulders from her, but before that there's usually teasing. Her nails on his back or his scalp or scraping over his chest just hard enough to tingle always makes him want to melt. She knows exactly how much pressure to apply to make it feel incredible. But he's never seen her touch herself like that.

She leans back a little more, letting her fingers trail over her hips, just under the slight outward curve of her belly. Her skin is extremely sensitive there, he knows from experience. Touching or kissing her there always makes her squirm and he sees the shiver go through her, drawing his eye to her bare breasts and then to her face.

She's staring at his crotch.

Slowly, he slips his fingers inside the gray boxer shorts and starts to work them down, enjoying the drag of the elastic and the way his knuckles rub against the sensitive spots on his own hips. Carefully, he frees his erection before pushing the last bit of clothing out of the way and letting it drop.

Elizabeth is looking at him now, all of him. He wonders for a moment what he looks like, standing next to her bed in the dim light, naked and aroused, messy hair and his dog tags still in place (she likes playing with them sometimes in bed, although at other times they seem to remind one or both of them of other things). He thinks she must like what she sees, because her hands slide up and cup her breasts.

His dick throbs and he has to grasp his erection with his right hand. The sight of Elizabeth touching herself always makes him a little crazy. Her nipples are tight little pink nubs and she rubs her thumbs over them and wriggles deeper into the bed. Her feet draw up and dig into the blankets for leverage as she arches into her own touch.

Elizabeth is putting on a show for him, and he can't just stand there and do nothing. He has to stroke himself, though he keeps it slow, licking his hand because he's not willing to risk breaking the moment to grab the lubricant from the drawer of the nightstand. The lamp on the other side of the room doesn't provide much light but he can see her skin glowing. When her fingers tighten on her nipples and pinch, her hips jerk and her thighs fall further apart, revealing the dark curls of hair between them.

Her scent fills the air and he growls under his breath. That smells tends to bring out something in him, something that he hasn't felt with other women. Something hungry and possessive. He squeezes his cock a little harder as his heart rate kicks up a little more. He knows how she tastes, knows how to tease her with his fingers and his tongue and make her (want to) scream for him, and he can almost sense her on his lips as he stares at her.

Elizabeth brings her hand to her mouth and pushes her index finger between her lips. John swallows, because he knows what's coming next. Sure enough, his eyes follow her finger as it moves slowly over her torso and then slips in between her legs.

Her eyes flutter shut and her hips push into her own hand. She's rubbing her clit with her finger while he watches, and it feels just dirty and kinky enough that his balls start to ache. She's so god damned hot like this. Her hair is damp and little curls are surrounding her face. All those miles of soft, pale skin are spread out in front of him. If he were a little closer he could see the freckles on her arms and the birthmark on her breast.

She spreads her knees a little wider and he curses, his hand starting to move faster now. How can he do anything else when Elizabeth is masturbating in front of him and inviting him to watch? She's looking at him avidly, like she's going to eat him alive, and when she rolls her hips and her hand suddenly extends, he moans loudly. She's pushing a finger inside, he knows that's what she's doing, and he knows how good she would feel right now. Hot, wet, tight and incredible around his cock. He loves that moment of sliding into her more than he thought possible. The sheer erotic shock of that first thrust into her body hits him every damn time.

He wants to keep watching, needs to, but his hand is jerking his cock hard and he can feel the tension swirling in the base of his spine. In between his eyes slipping closed and then forcing them back open, he sees Elizabeth's face. She's watching his hand move on his dick and biting her lower lip and as soon as he remembers the feeling of Elizabeth going down on him that's it. He gasps out her name lowly and his wrist twists over and over and then he's coming all over his fingers, body shaking so much he sways up onto the balls of his feet.

It takes a minute to steady himself. He's still breathing hard when he manages to focus on Elizabeth again. He half-expects her to be pushing herself to come, but she's not. She's watching him, and her hand is barely moving. She's waiting until she has his full attention.

John whimpers as his dick twitches at that realization.

Once he's watching again, her hand starts to move much more urgently than before. She draws her knees up higher as her eyes shut. He can see everything; her fingers – two of them now – pushing in and out of her body, her thumb sliding along her clit. Her other hand holds on to her thigh as her hips shift back and forth. He knows that move. It means she's close. If he was inside of her, she'd be begging him to hurry up and make her come.

He puts his hands behind his back to keep himself from reaching for her. As badly as he wants to touch Elizabeth right now, he wants to see this.

Her eyes open slightly, and she moans his name, "John?"

He couldn't put into words what she's asking, but he nods anyway, watching her body shake and move and arch in front of him as she comes with a choked cry.

Her fingers don't stop right away, and he thinks distantly about the inherent differences in human anatomy. Right after an orgasm, his dick is too sensitive for anything, where most of the women he's known need contact all the way through the climax and then afterwards. Which is one of the reasons why he usually makes sure Elizabeth comes first, so he can ride her through it. Plus he loves the way she shudders from the aftershocks.

Finally her legs fall down with an audible "oomph" and Elizabeth stretches her arms up above her head. Unable to stand the distance any longer, he kneels over her, hands on either side of her head. He leans down and kisses her deeply. Her fingers thread through his hair, Elizabeth teasing him a little with her nails and he lets his body settle down so their skin is touching. Much as he enjoyed that, he's glad to feel her under him again.

Her eyes stay closed when he pulls back from the kiss and he nuzzles her jaw, making her squirm a little at the roughness of his cheeks. She smells good, especially up this close and he draws in a deep breath before sliding a bit to the side so he's not crushing her. "Wow," he mumbles against her collarbone.

She chuckles. "You can say that again."

"Wow."

Her eyes crack open and give him a _look_ , however he's found that post-coital he's fairly immune to her glares and they lack their usual strength anyway.

He drapes an arm over her waist. "So, that was new."

"Mm-hmm. What made you think of it?"

He bolts upright. "Me? I'm not the one who started it!"

Elizabeth frowns. "Did you or did you not just start jerking off while I was watching?"

He wags a finger. " _You_ were the one who started touching yourself while _I_ was watching."

She shrugs and stretches, which unfortunately distracts him a bit. "I was waiting for you to jump me. I was curious how much it would take to make you crack."

There's a wicked little smirk playing around her lips as he gapes at that declaration. He'd been so caught up in watching Elizabeth performing for him that he'd honestly not had time to think of stopping things by touching her. Finally he raises an eyebrow, "So you were just torturing me?"

Elizabeth rolls onto her side and drags a hand through his hair. He damn near starts to purr and only willpower keeps him quiet. "Yep. I should've known you'd find some way to resist, Colonel," she says with affectionate exasperation.

He's pretty sure she's doing the hair thing to break down his defenses, but he can't quite keep track of why it's important to make her take the blame for being the pervert here. It's not like he didn't already have ample proof that Elizabeth has a kinky side. "Just be sure you don't underestimate me again, doctor," he mutters, laying down on the bed.

Elizabeth cuddles up against him, drawing the blanket up with her foot until he can tuck them both in. Her nails keep tracing along his shoulder blade and the nape of his neck as they curl up together. "I learned that lesson a long time ago," Elizabeth tells him quietly, and he can feel her smile as her lips brush against his cheek before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
